Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 January 2016
12:30 and she has now submitted a plant 12:30 No, you made it 12:30 Just take my place 12:30 Not really interested in it anymore T_T 12:30 Ok 12:30 Fine 12:30 You guys are in 12:31 You still better be on time next round 12:31 THANK YOU 12:31 THANK GOD 12:31 If you're not on tim 12:31 *time 12:31 Well... 12:31 I am out 12:31 OMG 12:31 A REAP APPEARED 12:31 :P 12:32 A WILD REAP APPEARED 12:32 ? 12:32 I'M CATCHING IT 12:32 *enters inventory and throws quickball at reap* 12:32 *throws QUICK BALL* 12:32 :D 12:32 NOOOO 12:32 I CAUGHT IT FIRST 12:32 Viennese Classics is here and *dodges* 12:32 BECAUSE I WAS FASTER 12:32 *throws John Cena ball* 12:32 *destroys* 12:32 I don 12:32 now 12:32 Detune-shroom is amazing 12:32 Protects Reap 12:32 I don't play by Pokemon rules 12:32 reveal your entire set of plants and zombies 12:32 and 12:32 feed me the ideas 12:32 Detune-shroom and Edelweiss are created so far 12:32 or get nothing 12:32 wat? @Wikia 12:32 Reap 12:33 I haz an idea 12:33 Edelweiss (PvZ2R)* 12:33 we caer 12:33 I already thought of all VC plants except for Part 2 Premium 12:33 a reap doesn't take ideas 12:33 Nanomoss, When are you gonna make the page 12:33 it makes everything for itself 12:33 Lol 12:33 Reap wanna collab 12:33 Not until I finish VC 12:33 but for now 12:33 On your nextworld 12:33 whats your idea 12:33 obviously magic!!!! 12:34 A world 12:34 About Olympics 12:34 what theme/timel- oh 12:34 cuz wynut 12:34 my idea is a victorian world. 12:34 Let me think about it 12:34 My idea for a world is about Roswell New Mexico 12:34 WC? 12:34 wot 12:34 Reap, Nanomoss, When are you gonna make the page You said it would be the Moon Part 2 Premium 12:35 Can I use Spider Lotus in my PvZ seiries on Youtube? 12:35 victorian mayhem or smth idk 12:35 She'll be a gothy gal 12:35 sure i guess 12:35 Ok. 12:35 Does anybody not know about the roswell incddent 12:35 ? 12:35 *Incident 12:35 sludgemato could have been the weirdo though 12:35 My idea is when New Horizons flew past Pluto 12:35 In 2015 12:36 <~Celestial-Healix~> ? 12:36 <~Celestial-Healix~> Are you going to say that Pluto is a fraud? 12:36 Np 12:36 No 12:36 Who knows bout Roswell, New Mexico's famous event? 12:36 No, I dont care 12:37 <~Celestial-Healix~> I mean, those goshdarn astronomers already hijaked it's spot...as a planet ;~; 12:37 IKR 12:37 12:37 listen to me ;-; 12:37 Who knows about Planet X? 12:37 goshdarn pings me 12:37 ? 12:37 A speculated 9th planet. 12:37 You mean the event where they found Bender's Parts and thought Zoidberg was a vicious Alien @Nintendo 12:37 <~Celestial-Healix~> Kie, I do. 12:38 <~Celestial-Healix~> They apparently found evidence for it. 12:38 I mean, close enough. But thats Futuramas version 12:38 Yeah. Planet X is a great name! 12:38 <~Celestial-Healix~> Planet X is a temporary name. 12:38 YEah, A planet that is preditected that is live on the other side of the sun 12:38 Sarcastic sarcasticness is sarcasticly obvious 12:38 @KieRor 12:38 <~Celestial-Healix~> They'll probably name it something like Dionyses or whatever 12:38 <~Celestial-Healix~> Minerva 12:39 Maybe Galixa 12:39 That sounds cool 12:39 But thats just something I made up 12:39 who wants to help with Plants vs Zombies: Subterranean Adventure 12:39 Me 12:39 <~Celestial-Healix~> It'll be a Greco-Roman god or goddess- 12:39 <~Celestial-Healix~> Sure! 12:39 Maybe DJCraft789 2.0's Planet Z 12:39 And Me @Nintendo 12:40 k then 12:40 worlds are caves, nuff said 12:40 Can I make plants 12:40 sure 12:40 I'll be world maker! 12:41 hmmm, I'll have to think bout it all 12:41 Ill get back to all three of ya soon 12:41 You can't call Planet Z 12:42 Anyway 12:42 Lily8763cp 12:42 PM 12:42 GUYS 12:42 I just noticed something funny 12:42 yeah? 12:42 Ill make stuff like Crystalline Caverns or Piranha Passageway 12:42 You know how in PvZ1 Blover is unlocked in Level 4-2 right? 12:42 4-3* 12:42 Yeah.. 12:42 ok? 12:42 He is unlocked in Far Future Day 3 12:43 (Far Future is the FPURTH world) 12:43 Oh... COOL! 12:43 Fourth* 12:43 10-1 Primal Pea 12:43 11-1 Moonflower 12:43 Meaning in both games, he is unlocked on the same level 12:43 11-17 Dusk Lobber 12:43 9-1 Phat Beat 12:43 lol 12:43 what? 12:43 8-1 Red Stinger 12:43 7-1 Hot Potato 12:44 11-23 Grimrose 12:44 6-1 Lily Pad 12:44 Oh gosh you're right @TCW O_O 12:44 2-1 Kernel 12:44 5-1 Sun-Shroom 12:44 Told ya @Lily 12:44 3-1 Split pea 12:44 4-1 Laser Bean 12:45 1-2 Cabbage-pult 12:45 0-0 Peashooter lol 12:45 You mean 1-1 12:45 0-1 Sunflower 12:45 Anyone heard of Jackfruit 12:45 I notice a pattern... 12:45 S NO U DONT 12:45 A plant in CHina 12:46 some number-1 is where a plant is gotten! 12:46 So if I'm correct, Gold Bloom will be unlocked on Epic Quest-1 12:47 Epic Quest? 12:47 hehe 12:47 Yeah 12:47 wats dat 12:47 Read upcoming cotent. 12:47 *content 12:47 Hes right 12:47 Me? 12:47 >.< 12:48 7:47 12:48 awwww 12:48 7:48 12:49 Yay healix is back :D 12:49 ... 12:49 <~Celestial-Healix~> Back! 12:49 Yay :D 12:49 Hai! WB! 12:49 CH 12:49 <~Celestial-Healix~> ? 12:50 <~Celestial-Healix~> Thanks @N64 :3 12:50 Can I use Healix Flower? 12:50 <~Celestial-Healix~> Ye, sure! 12:50 :D 12:50 She will be introduced in the pilot. 12:51 ok 12:52 I need names for caves 12:53 Cave 1 12:53 Cave Pee 12:53 Cave 2 12:53 Crystaline Caverns 12:53 Cave 3 12:53 Cave Z 12:53 for PvZSA 12:53 Subterranean Adventure 12:53 Cracking Mineshaft 12:53 Pool Place 12:53 Mineshafts should be in the game Nintendo 12:54 yeah 12:54 i will 12:54 NEWS NEWS NEWS: SOMEONE IS WRITING A FANFIC 12:55 whateves 12:55 the absence of FFF... 12:55 and yet 12:55 another 12:55 Scratch 12:55 artist. 12:56 Who? 12:56 who 12:56 <~Celestial-Healix~> ? 12:57 Underground Utopia!!!! 12:57 Also Wall-Nut will appear little green. 12:58 I have a fan fic 12:58 Wait, I actually do :P 12:58 i dont make my art on scratch bubmle bee 12:58 Blade O' Grass 12:59 I DONT BRUH 12:59 wat is ur problem 12:59 Sorry 12:59 are u make fun of my art? 12:59 You remind me of a Fox and Pharoah Peashooter 12:59 No, the art looks good 12:59 Oops 12:59 u know i spent like 30 minutes on each pic. 12:59 dude, that hurt my heart very bad. 01:00 CH, healixflower might not have the full glow 01:00 <~Celestial-Healix~> Oh, that's Ok.. 01:00 I didn't insult your artwork. 01:00 Otherwise right off the bat I'd say "ur art is poo" 01:01 XD 01:01 k 01:02 So.... 01:02 M is me 01:02 M is for me 01:02 So... 01:02 O is for opera 01:02 P is for Peas 01:02 MOP! 01:02 So... 01:03 Primal Primal Peashooter ;) 01:03 Powered Primal Peashooter 01:03 Try to say that 3 times fast 01:03 Powered Primal Primal Peashooter 01:04 P is for Peashooter E is for electrocute A is for ambush PEA! 01:04 Super Duper Powered by Moonflower Powered by Lightbloom Primal Primal Peashooter, Try to say that 3 times fast 01:04 Lily, you wanna help with Plants vs Zombies: Subterranean Adventure ? 01:05 Sure 01:05 k then 01:05 Cavern Castle! 01:05 For the tutorial, do you have every plant in the game? 01:05 ? 01:06 Because the plot makes it sound like that 01:06 well 01:06 i might change it 01:06 Lily, just dont forget about my game 01:07 I feel like sleeping 01:07 Really' 01:07 I'll try 01:07 Ok 01:07 OMG 01:07 BJ has 5,555 edits 01:07 check now 01:08 I saw 01:08 sew cewl 01:08 Healix has over 4,000 edits O.O 01:08 He said before :P 01:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> NAREN 01:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> What now? 01:08 I have over 12,000 on the PvZ wiki 01:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> Where is he? 01:08 and Naren ain't here 01:08 Me? 01:08 <~Celestial-Healix~> So, who pinged me? 01:08 freack the pvz wiki 01:08 i g2g 01:08 bye 01:08 Bye 01:08 bye 01:08 ~Ce 01:09 (come back when youre a tallnut) 01:09 (or endurian) 01:09 D: 01:09 (or SP or Infi-nut or PeaNut) 01:10 Guys, Peashooter is over 65,000,000 years old, bcause of Primal Peashooter? 01:11 No, Peashooter is his Grandson 01:11 nope, cus dats PRIMAL peashooter, not normal peashooter 01:11 Very great grandson 01:11 Like, times 500 01:11 Yeah. 01:11 Pea's dad is Gat. Pea 01:11 Great x Over 9,000 Grandfather 01:11 I have more edits than BJ O_O 01:12 Lol 01:12 Its actualy Over 8000. translation error 01:12 Then Primal Peashooter is 65,000,000 years old beacuse of Jurrasic Marsh and Modren Day 01:13 lol 01:14 Peashota Primalfias = Primal Peashooter's science name 01:14 Chats dead D: 01:14 The chat is now 65,000,000 years old 01:14 lolololololololololol 01:14 Good job :P 01:15 lemmie put up the chat grave 01:15 why is everybody talking maori 01:15 DJCraft789 2.0 01:15 Chats mate D: 01:15 2:14 01:15 Lily8763cp 01:15 te kōrerorero 65.000.000 tau te he inaianei 01:15 2:14 01:15 KieRor098 01:15 lolololololololololol 01:15 2:14 01:15 Lily8763cp 01:15 mahi pai : P 01:15 2:15 01:15 KieRor098 01:15 lemmie hoatu ake te urupa kōrerorero 01:15 2:15 01:15 DJCraft789 2.0 01:15 aha te katoa korero maori 01:15 O-O 01:15 I think your chat is glitched 01:15 Anyboy else hr that? 01:16 and use Google Translate to translate that 01:16 Oh he left 01:16 the coin thing? 01:16 I couldn't do the joke ;( 01:18 ? 01:19 DEad chat again 01:19 (dead) (grave) 01:19 Nope 01:20 Nope 01:21 Lily 01:21 Lily8763cp 02:38 User:Bonkchoy7 2016 01 31